warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Erdich/Archive 1
Hi! Hi there! My name's Meerkatpaw! I beleive you're the user that will roleplay Flame now? I roleplay both of his parents. I'm a bit of a newbie myself, but from what I learned from your friend, I can teach you a little if you like. Don't be afraid to ask!Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. You seem like a good person too. I hope to speak to you some point!Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and tell Alex I said hi and hope that her stories end up awesome! I know that he already had his ceremony, I'm just adding that he left for it, since Alex (I think) never got to post that. 00:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mitchers, it's me again. I heard you're from New Zealand. I'm from there too! Where in New Zealand do you live?Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I live near the Wellington region. Have you heard of Piri Weepu? I live where he did.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:58, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Aww, that's adorable! Thanks, I'll upload it later on c: and I also look forward to speaking to you in future! 14:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry bout the delay, I'll do it now 14:39, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Can I use your sucession box idea thing? ouo. 20:51, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, I would just like to ask if Littlekit could be your cat's kit. Thank you. ��Let's go to �� 21:15, July 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's ok! There are still more queens in SummerClan! Psst Would you mind if I took Shadowclaw back? seeing as he's based off my cat. If not that's fine! thank u 01:13, 10/26/2014 thank!!! ur hella rad amigo 05:54, 10/26/2014 PLease do not edit Hazelferns page thanks. 19:54, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Your Activity and Characters Hey, nice to see your editing. Its good to see users on here besides myself, Beau, Whiskers, and Ferk - however - I am here to warn that if your here to roleplay you can see the rules and guidelines for both Projects> As well as asking if you have any plan of staying and roleplaying if not, all inactive characters are being put up for deletion. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 11:44, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Your welcome, hopefully you can roleplay soon. Once the adoption request for the wiki is approved, FreeClan will be open again if you'd like your loner characters to join there, however all high ranks are reserved. Feel free to help out and yeah I can add you to PC. Also if you'd like I could use some help clearing the Adoption Page and any other pages that need deleted. I've been deleted every charater except for Patch, mine, yours now, Beau's, whiskers, and any other active users. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:25, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Great! I've been working from A forward, right now I'm on B's ^^. Yeah that's all fine, feel free to add them to TWC. Beau is very artsy, they do some of my artwork but I usually do most of mine. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:31, December 5, 2016 (UTC) On a side note, were you still wanting Thundershade as Herrick's mate? I'll be redoing her whole page and all; she'll be a loner or something. If you still want them as former mates, I can have her have two kits with him? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:33, December 5, 2016 (UTC) I've known Beau or quite a while now, they're exceptionally amazing at their art, wishing I could art like that though. Rad, I guess Makena/Thundershade will start over too. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:38, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Chaat? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:21, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll sort through them later. I'll be deleting most of my deceased cats once I have parents and all for my current characters. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:12, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I should get through them and my current deceased and living within the next two weeks. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:22, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah totally, do you want them joining in the RP? If so here's where you can post ^^ I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:17, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that'll be fine, if Whiskers is unable to post with Kirtonos tonight then I'll just have one of my messengers find them and take them to Bones. PS he's legit blind ^^ I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:24, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Np, if you don't mind could you join chat? I need people to talk too lmao I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 06:44, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Hye, boring old me again. I was wondering if there was a way Anttail and Chervilclaw could interact quite a bit, I'd like her develop a crush on him? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:15, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh they wouldn't become mates. She'd eventually only see him as a sort of brother or best friend. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:43, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Great! How should they become friends then? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Ooh that works! I've already posted the deputy so we should be good on this now. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 22:16, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi, we've already spoken to each other on the char approval page, but i've not formerly introduced myself yet. I'm Patchfeather (which you probably know) and it's nice too meet you! 01:50, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey so I was being harrassed by a former user on here to undelete their pages and told them i woyld however they would be deleted two days later. So im going to undelete sedgecloud and let them copy the info and if you would delete the page in two days time I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 23:48, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Waspstar's Litter Hey just warning that Waspstar's litter will be announced born soon :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:09, March 22, 2017 (UTC) hey, can i be in WinterClan?, here is my character info, my character is a she, so yeah Casty59aj (talk) 06:16, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Name: Snowspeckle :Appearance: Blue-Grey with white muzzle, grey legs with white paws, tail with 2 grey tail rings on the left and the right side and white in the middle, at the end of her tail is white, and also light blue eyes :Character: Kind, Serious, Lethal :Rank: Warrior Re; Okay so on the first thing can ylu explain that a bit more (if possible join me in chat so its easier) secondly I think the historical characters would work that don't appear in the rolelplay. Thag makes it easier for the founders. As for the name of it we could call it the Historical Grade or something? My name is Lord Voldemort 20:01, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Re Hey hey. Did Zira and Herrick ever mate? If not I'll have to change that in Ziras page My name is Lord Voldemort 02:25, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm fairly sure they did? I think it was around te rime you disappeared and Beau and I kept the cats safe and sound lol but it's cool if Ziras baby daddy is unnamed too But I am the Chosen One 00:13, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Which wiki? Yeah the unnamed guy is chill. But I am the Chosen One 05:15, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah that's all chill. Do you know who that nrw user was? But I am the Chosen One 19:15, October 2, 2017 (UTC) hey its ari/kasara/ whatever you honestly feel like calling me. i havent been on wikia in awhile and i made a new account and i got bored so im sorta planning of coming back here for a bit? no idea what to do tho since this wikia look like it changed alot and there's new staff and stuff so if you could reply to me with an idea of what i can do to get back into the wikia like i was before that'd be great, thanks. Aviax (talk) 20:14, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey sorry to bother but I had a quick question about my old cat Dawnwhisper. Could I possibly be able to still roleplay her in SummerClan but change a few things? She was one of my old characters I had made before the restart of the wikia. 20:16, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Alright thanks. I also wanted to inform you of a couple things that are missing idk if you realized them or not. There's a bunch of missing pages in the community welcome message and the talk pages, so I just thought I'd let you know. Here's a pic to show what im talking about http://prntscr.com/gwpweb 22:56, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Say, would it be chill if Cherry ran into her father while traveling to the coast? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:39, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that's totally fine. She's just basically traveling around lol I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 02:51, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that's totally fine. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 07:24, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Re; SuC I'm fine with it, you'll just have to be active once the roleplay starts and everything. The main goal right now is to write up the Clans and work on all the historical characters before the roleplay starts that way we can have a FA and a content drive while we do it as well as the Charart project working on getting chars for all tge characters too. That's the main goal at the moment as well as continuing to delete any inactive or unused characters. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:04, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Also if your totally chill with it, maybe I can make someone for Marcas if he's open that is. I've got to work on my TPC group but she'll be in there or he lol I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:06, June 1, 2018 (UTC) That's totally cool man. They could become friends at some point. I do know, my lady will cause some kind of riot for the group she's in. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 23:34, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I'll add them in later. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) I was wondering if maybe Blossomtail was still gonna be a loner, to go with Cherry's storyline or?? Because I was thinking maybe she could be on the search for finding her mother as well as maybe finding out who her father was, and maybe join Vanaheim in the process? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 15:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what I'll do yet, maybe she'll join Vanaheim and have some sort of affair then go back to SprC with her mom and Herrick if he goes. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:52, June 6, 2018 (UTC) So far all I have planned is that Cherry lives in Vanaheim for a few months then leaves to go back to SpringClan with Blossom then finds out she's pregos upon her return (undecided on whether the father leaves or stays). I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 12:23, June 6, 2018 (UTC)